Let it Snow
by legallyblained
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a snowball fight, but Blaine isn't as tough as he thinks he is...
1. Chapter 1

For once, it wasn't a slushie making Kurt's face feel like ice. And for once, he didn't care.

"You are gonna pay for that, Mr Anderson!"

Blaine grinned, with a wicked glint in his eye.

"God, I hope so!" Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine turned and ran in the opposite direction. Kurt blinked hard to get the ice out of his eyes, and ran right after him, grabbing a handful of snow before he did so. Blaine wasn't getting away with that one.

"Blaine! Get back here! You're dead!"

"What are you waiting for?", he yelled back, "Come and catch me already!"

Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was faster than he'd thought. He felt the snow strike the back of his head, dripping through his hair and under his scarf, trickling down his spine. He gasped for air as the coldness set in, and Kurt tackled him to the ground. Kurt was laughing, but Blaine was still frozen (excuse the pun) in shock. He was panting in a vain effort to warm up, his teeth chattering as Kurt lay on top of him.

"'llneverbewarmagain"

"Geez Blaine, you shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it!" Blaine's lips had already started turning blue. Kurt paused for a second, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. He had every intention of rushing him inside and warming him up, but not before he'd taken in just how cute and vulnerable Blaine looked; hat, scarf, thick coat and hair springing out after being so wet. He pushed himself up from the floor, and offered Blaine his hands, yanking him back to his feet. "OK, OK, maybe taking you down was a little harsh. I guess I've gotten some kind of ice immunity." He rubbed his arms and brushed the snow from his shoulders. "Tell you what. How about I make us a hot chocolate inside? You look like you're gonna freeze to the spot."

"That… Sounds good… Please…" Blaine stammered through his chattering teeth, trying and failing to be a bit more subtle with his shivering. He clung to Kurt's arm to try and keep warm as they made their way into the house.

Kurt had to practically peel Blaine's scarf and coat off of him. The hat was a little easier, as his hair has swelled so much it was already pushing it away from his head. Kurt handed him a towel, but when he still struggled to move, he steered him toward the couch, sat him down, and started drying his hair for him. The second it had dried a little, Kurt started making the drinks and ran upstairs, changing into dry clothes and grabbing an outfit for Blaine. Anything wool would do, but he had to go for red pants and a thick green sweater. 'Twas the season, after all.

He ran back downstairs, still a little damp but more concerned about Blaine. But Blaine seemed to be doing a lot better, as he sat in front of the fire, warming his hands.

"Here. You'll never dry off in those clothes, and I don't want you getting sick. Not on Christmas Eve Eve." He handed him the clothes, kneeling down and stroking his arms and kissing his cheek. It was his way of apologising for inflicting this upon him. Even though he totally deserved it, of course. Blaine looked up at him and smiled. His teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"Thanks, Kurt. But this doesn't mean you don't still owe me that hot chocolate." His smile turned into a grin, and his tongue stuck out just a little as Kurt tickled his sides until he was on the floor. The chattering had turned into giggles.

"OK, your Majesty. I'll be right back. Just get nice and warmed up." He ruffled Blaine's hair and sashayed to the kitchen to boil the kettle. He glanced back at his boyfriend, and couldn't help staring as he started to get undressed. Maybe he should've closed the door. But he doubted Blaine would mind. First went the shirt, then the jeans, and just as the boxers got to the floor the watter was bubbling and the kitchen was filling with steam. Kurt could barely see through it, but he didn't need to. He knew every detail already. But it hardly seemed fair that he couldn't see him in the gentle glow of the fire. He walked a little closer, and wasn't disappointed. He got there just in time to see Blaine, still glistening from the snow, each droplet sparkling in the firelight, turn around to grab the towel again to finish drying off.

As he turned, Kurt was only a metre away.

"You know," he said to Kurt, towel in hand, head cocked to one side, "Maybe I don't need the clothes to get warmed up aga-"

Before he could finish his suggestion, Kurt had swept him into a kiss, both arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Blaine didn't object; instead he dropped the towel and kicked the clothes to the side, still completely absorbed in Kurt, soaking up his heat, and started to unbutton his cardigan as the sank onto the sofa, then rolled, laughing, onto the floor.

Blaine shivered. Kurt pulled back for a second.

"You can't still be cold? Do you want me to-" Blaine cut him off with another kiss, this one softer and slower.

"That wasn't the cold. That was you."


	2. Chapter 2

The fire was still smouldering as Kurt and Blaine, sweating, glistening, panting, tried to get their breath back. They leaned against the sofa, and Blaine pulled a blanket over them. Kurt pulled him in under his chin, twisting his curls between his fingers, calmly resting his cheek on top of his head, and pressing a kiss into that nest of hair. He liked being the only one who got to see it like this. Private Blaine. They were both absent-mindedly wriggling their toes into the weave of the rug, their knees pulled up and tilted towards each other, and under the thick, heavy blanket, their fingers were woven together.

"I love this, Blaine. I wish it could always be like this. I mean, I know everybody's going to come home soon, and we'll have to get dressed and help them put the food away, and you'll have to go home. And I won't get to see you for days. But this, right now, you and me and the fire, this is just perfect." Blaine grabbed the jumper Kurt had brought down for him and pulled it on. He was already toasty, but it was so soft, and it smelled of Kurt. He just wanted to be enveloped in that smell. He nuzzled back into the crook of Kurt's neck and his hand found its way back into his boyfriend's.

"I know." He closed his eyes. "Someday it'll be like this all the time. Every day. Whenever we want, we can just sit like this, all warm and it will always be Christmas Eve Eve, and I won't ever have to leave." Kurt didn't make any sarcastic remarks about how childish Blaine sounded. In all honesty, he didn't even notice. They were both so sleepy and content sitting there that everything Blaine said seemed plausible, inevitable even. He squeezed him a little tighter, gazing into the fire.

"Kurt?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"You can still make me that hot chocolate if you want to." Blaine kept his eyes closed and his face buried in Kurt's neck and the blanket, but Kurt could feel him trying not to giggle. He gently shoved into him, snorting with laughter.

"Fine. But only if you come with me, I'm not waiting on you." He heaved himself up, leaning on Blaine's shoulder, kissing his head again, and slipping his trousers on. He knew nobody would be home for hours, but he couldn't bear the thought of everyone strolling in to find the two of them naked. His dad was loving and accepting, but there was a line. And making it blatantly obvious that he and his boyfriend had just had sweaty fireplace sex in the living room was definitely crossing it. He left his shirt on the chair and just grabbed his sweater, because the kitchen was nowhere near as warm as the living room and he needed to get out and back in as fast as possible. He gasped as his foot touched the kitchen floor. It was freezing compared to the rug by the fire. Anything would have felt like ice after that. He ended up hopping and skipping across the room just to make sure neither foot would have to be touching the floor for too long. He kept hopping as he stirred the milk and the powder, because even though he wanted to be quick, he had to make it properly. A sub-standard drink would just kill the magic, even if Kurt was the only one who would notice.

He heard Blaine sighing behind him, and turned to see him dressed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Kurt smiled and turned back to the drinks, but Blaine bobbed his head underneath Kurt's arm, snaking his hands around his waist, and nuzzling into his shoulder again. He was so dozy and cute, Kurt could almost feel his heart expanding. He didn't know if he wanted to just snuggle him forever, or adopt him, or drag him back into the living room for round two.

"Oh my God! I _always_ wanted a puppy, I can't believe I'm getting my Christmas present two days early! I'm the luckiest boy in the _whole_ world!" Blaine raised his head and made a slight whimper to object, but they both laughed as they realised that only made him sound like a dog as well as acting like one. He flopped his head against Kurt, giving up on any proper response and settling for being a sleepy puppy, just for now. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the head, the temples, the cheeks and worked his way to Blaine's mouth. Their noses were cold as they rubbed together, but neither of them could feel the icy floor any more.

Kurt made the drinks, Blaine standing behind him and still clinging to his waist, his cheek barely leaving Kurt's shoulder.

They awkwardly shuffled back to the couch, Kurt trying not to spill anything with Blaine wrapped around him. They settled onto the sofa, and while Blaine pulled the blanket up over them, Kurt sneakily reached for the DVD remote as he turned the television on. Obviously he would never be so sneaky as to prepare a film in advance that he wanted to watch, because he knew Blaine was too polite to argue. But _just_ in case they were in the mood to watch A Muppet Christmas Carol, he knew it wouldn't hurt to put it in early. To save time.

Blaine was too busy drinking his cocoa to notice the movie had come on, until it got to the first song. He barely managed to swallow his mouthful before he compulsively started humming along.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love this movie, but I still don't get how Scrooge could hate Christmas so much. This is Christmas, and it's perfect."

"I know. I don't get it either." Blaine curled up on the sofa, snuggling up against Kurt, who stroked his hair. His drink gradually went cold, as he dozed off, leaning on Kurt's chest. Kurt lifted the drink out of his hands and put it on the floor, and tugged the blanket to make sure it was covering every inch of Blaine. He looked down at him and wrapped his arm around him with a sigh. He stayed awake for the whole film, but barely noticed what was happening in it. His mind was full of Blaine and Christmas and more Blaine, and not even ice-skating penguins could snap him out of it.


End file.
